Red
by ElideStorms
Summary: The Avengers do their world saving thing and take down a mad scientist but when they search the lab they find a girl who is anything but normal. They take her under their wing and soon find that there is a far more sinister plot at hand. FEATURING SASS, FLUFF, ADVENTURE, AND JUST EVERYTHING. I suck at descriptions and this is my first fanfic, so...


**Description: **the Avengers do their world saving thing and take down a mad scientist but when they search the lab they find a 13 year old girl who is anything but normal. They take her under their wing and soon find that there is a far more sinister plot at hand. Featuring sass, adventure, fluff, and just EVERYTHING. I suck at descriptions, **oh and this is sort of un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own... My bad.**

* * *

"Iron Man, are you in?" Captain America's voice crackled in his ear.

"Yeah, Capsicle, so how about you stop shouting?" Tony sniped back. It had been a long day. Another mad scientist-villain had decided to terrorize the city and the Avengers had been called in. Sadly, the man had been armed with large robots and explosives. Needless to say, the team took him down in a little over two hours. Tony was now making his way to the baddie's lab to make sure there weren't any more threats.

"How's it looking?" Steve asked, this time at a lower volume, he had taken Tony's suggestion to heart.

"It's pretty still… Wait, there's one more room… Weird. This one is made out of… JARVIS run scans now!" Tony was suddenly blast into thought. Standing before him was a door seemingly made out of solid adamantium. Not just anybody could get their hands on the recipe for the metal, it was guarded by SHIELD. "Steve, get everybody up here. This room has something serious inside. The walls and door are made of solid adamantium. Whatever's in here, our mad scientist seriously didn't want it getting out."

* * *

Tony was almost done overriding the locks on the door when the rest of the Avengers arrived.

"What's got you so freaked out, Stark?" Clint asked as he swung through the window, bow in hand and arrows shaking in his quiver.

"Yeah, you said whatever is in that room is dangerous." Natasha nodded, following Clint in closely behind.

"Smash?" Hulk suggested, pointing at the door.

"Sorry, Jolly Green, that's solid adamantium. It would take to long for you to smash it, though I'm sure you could if you tried." Tony turned back only to smile at the green giant before returning to his work on overriding the door.

"Man of Iron, may I offer any assistance?" Thor asked, making a rough landing through the window.

"No, I've got this, Goldilocks. Just stand there and look pretty with the Capsicle… Where is the Capsicle, anyway?" Tony noted the absence curiously.

"I took the stairs." Steve appeared in the hall with all his patriotic glory. "So what have we got, Stark?"

"Well…" Tony clicked a few more keys before smiling proudly as he heard a satisfactory click. "How about we all check it out?"

The Avengers gathered, in battle ready positions as the metal door slid open soundlessly. The Iron Man faceplate slid shut, Natasha held two guns out in front of her, Clint notched an arrow, Thor gripped his hammer tightly, Steve lifted his shield, and Hulk just grunted. Tony was the first to step into the room. At first, he was momentarily stunned. The lighting change was drastic and it took his eyes a moment to recover. The room they were in seemed to be purely white and if not for gravity and the door that appeared like a dirty rectangle in the pristine room, he wouldn't be able to separate his directions.

"Alright, so this is freaky." Clint said beside him, lowering his bow and looking around.

"I concur, this room brings me great discomfort." Thor nodded, glancing around.

"Alright, everybody shut up for a second, I'm thinking." Tony commanded. Something about the room wasn't right. There was something weird about it.

"It's a prison." Natasha supplied confidently from behind him. "I've seen places like this before. They can make anyone go insane. You forget where you are, you get lost in a small box."

"That's horrible." Steve frowned.

"It's really not that bad." An unfamiliar voice suddenly said. Everybody whipped around with their weapons aimed at the voice's source and they were shocked to find a young girl sitting on the Hulk's shoulder, a spot usually reserved for Clint. Hulk didn't seem to mind, in fact, it was as if he enjoyed her presence.

"Hello, I'm 002, I don't get many visitors so might you people be?" She smiled leaning her back on the Hulk's head. She was dressed in white shorts and a white shirt. She had pale skin that spoke of the little sunlight she had seen, and freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. Her hair was a copper-brown, cut short so that it clung to her scalp. She had an athletic build and was clearly confident with how easily she had mounted the Hulk. But the weirdest feature about the girl was her eyes, a blood red and almost all iris and no pupil.

"002? That's your name?" Steve asked, looking up at the girl.

"Not so much a name as it is a label. Though I guess you could say they're the same thing. But I kind of wanted a cooler name than 002. It's very unaffectionate, y'know? I was thinking something a bit more personalized, preferably with letters." 002 explained quickly.

"Oh god, she is just like you." Clint said to Tony, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Natasha asked.

"That is a really deep and vague question you've just given me. Do you was a literal answer or philosophical? Because the answers vary quite greatly." 002 shrugged.

Natasha groaned. "She is just like you, Stark."

"Friend, I feel it would be in your best interest to dismount our green bodied colleague." Thor was worriedly watching 002 shift around on the Hulk's shoulders. He trusted the giant, he even considered him a friend, but he knew of his temper and worried for the child who seemed unaware of the danger.

"What? This guy? What's the worse you could do, eh, big guy?" 002 smiled and leaned forward to stare the Hulk in the eye. The Hulk glared at her, not amused at her joking. "Alright, I get it! You can do a lot! Great! Don't throw a fit, you big green jelly bean." 002 laughed and it appeared as if the Hulk calmed down. The Avengers were stunned. Even with Tony the Hulk was always angry and it took quite a bit to stop him from wanting to smash everything in sight. Yet the girl, 002, had just openly mocked him and he had done nothing.

"Well look at that, she is like you." Steve chuckled and Tony just frowned. There was something off about the girl that he couldn't understand, he was pretty sure none of the other Avengers could understand it either. "Am I the only one who thinks there is something wrong with this?" The billionaire asked.

The resounding 'no' was unanimous.

"Y'know you guys never answered my question, right? Who are you?" 002 asked with a pout.

"We're the Avengers." Steve explained. He was shocked. Everybody on Earth knew who they were, they saved the planet enough times to make it necessary knowledge.

"Whozat?" 002 asked again, Steve's explanation meaning nothing. "By the way, your guys' outfits are ridiculous. I mean really? What's with all the stretchy stuff?"

"You seriously don't know who we are?" Tony gaped. Everybody knew who he was. He was Iron Man for godsake's, he was Tony Motherfucking Stark.

"No." 002 replied dully.

"Well I am Captain America." Steve started and was shocked to hear 002 snort and begin to laugh until she cried.

"Seriously? Captain America? I thought 002 was lame! Makes sense with the star spangled spandex but… really? That's a horrible name!" She snorted, pointing and laughing easily at the superhero. He was mildly irritated but overall confused. Nobody had ever reacted like that upon meeting him… except maybe Stark. But the Iron Man had at least heard of him prior.

"No, it is my moniker. My real name is Steve Rogers." Steve said seriously, slightly offended at the girl laughing at his alias. He swore he could hear Stark and Barton covering up their laughs and he swore he would reprimand them later, giving the speech about maturity while in the field.

"Guess I'm next. I'm Tony Stark AKA Iron Man AKA genius AKA billionaire AKA awesome." Tony introduced himself in his usual humble manner.

"Wow. You sound incredibly conceited." 002 noted blankly. "By the way, Iron Man is boring."

Tony merely gaped in response. It wasn't the fact that she had called him conceited, it was because she had insulted his name. It hurt.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder." Thor said simply.

002 nodded. "Cool. You the real thing?"

"If you ask if I am the being from your Midguardian mythology, then yes, I am the 'real thing' as you say." Thor answered.

"Neat." 002 smiled. Tony pouted.

"Come on! I call myself awesome and you say I'm conceited while he calls himself a god and that's just neat?" Tony complained, not a fan of being one up-ed.

"Shut up, Tin Can." Clint snorted. "I'm Clint Barton or Hawkeye."

"Pretty cocky name? And you actually use a bow and arrow?" 002 pointed at his weapon choice.

"Yeah." Clint shrugged.

"That's cool. I always wanted to try it out." 002 pointed out with a shrug.

"Oh come on! Really? Even Hawkass gets a cool? Steve, you and me are seriously under appreciated." Tony sighed, holding his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You're just complaining because she wasn't impressed by your suit." Steve said.

"Yes I am! This suit cost me over a million dollars! It's state of the art tech! It's _Stark _tech! Everybody should be impressed!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm not." 002 raised her hand with a smirk. Hulk laughed.

"Little girl just like metal man."

"Hey! I'm not little girl!" 002 pouted, flicking Hulk's ear. Everybody gasped, readying themselves to take down the Hulk if he started attacking the girl. But they were shocked once more as the Hulk just frowned.

"You little girl."

"Am not!"

"You what, then?" Hulk asked.

"I'm… I'm… uh… Red! Call me Red." 002 answered, christening herself after the red eyes she knew she had.

"Red girl just like metal man!" Hulk revised his previous statement.

"Why does everybody think she is like me?" Tony groaned.

"I'm not too happy about it either." Red shrugged then turned to the woman dressed in the tight black uniform. "Sorry, who are you?"

"Natasha Romanov, Black Widow." Natasha said simply and Red responded with a nod, saying nothing further.

"What about you, green bean?" Red asked her seat.

"Me Hulk." Hulk replied.

"Cool stuff. Real fitting." Red smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you!" She said before jumping off the Hulk's shoulder and doing a few flips before landing in front of the crowd. "But I've got to ask what you guys are doing here."

Everybody except Natasha and Hulk were shocked by her landing.

"The scientist that used to work here tried to take over the city. We took him down and then found you in this room." Steve explained.

"You guys took down Andrew? Good job." Red smiled happily. The scientist had been the cause of much of her pain, but she ignored it. He was gone.

"Yeah, and something tells me you aren't being held in this room on your own free will." Tony noted.

"No shit." Red laughed. "Anyway, I've been here for as long as I can remember so I'm not even sure what my free will is."

The group looked at each other, frowning, clearly unhappy that a child had been raised in such conditions.

"So you are without a home?" Thor asked.

"Well… yeah, I guess. I don't know if I've got a family and well, this was always home for me…" Red shrugged and gestured at the blank room.

Thor laughed and clapped her on the back, the other guys winced for her but were once again surprised to find that she just laughed and remained in place, unaffected. "Then you must join us at the Tower of Stark. The Man of Iron would gladly accept you into his home just as he did us. Correct, Friend Tony?" Thor looked up at Tony excitedly and the genius gulped. There was no way out of this.

"Sure. Why not? Let's just take the mysterious girl who we found in a villain's lab and bring her to Avengers HQ. It's not like that's the base for humanity's protectors or anything." Tony rolled his eyes, his tongue dripping with sarcasm. If he was going to have to do this, he was not doing it happily.

"Fantastic!" Thor laughed, he never did understand sarcasm.

"_Great_." Tony groaned. "Well I sure as hell am not taking her there. See you guys at the mansion. Have fun explaining this to Fury." He shrugged before his faceplate came down and he left the room. The remaining people heard the whirr of the suit flying out the window and presumably towards Stark Tower.

"He doesn't play well with others, does he?" Red asked, eyeing the area where Tony had once stood, her curiosity growing. The leftover Avengers laughed.

"No he does not." Steve chuckled. "Come on, let's get you to the Tower. We'll deal with Fury after that."

"By _we _you mean _you_, right?" Clint snorted, moving ahead of them.

"Hulk no like pirate man." Hulk grunted.

"I believe this Midguardian business with the man of Fury best be kept in your capable hands." Thor smiled at Steve. Even the god of thunder didn't want to be the one to break the news that the Avengers had just picked up a stray.

Steve groaned. "Are you guys actually just leaving me to do this?"

"Don't worry, Steve, I'm still here." Natasha smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Steve smiled at her with child-like happiness.

"Buuuuut, now I'm not." Natasha smirked before disappearing out the window.

Steve moaned. "Am I the only adult here?"

"Glad to see you guys care so much about me already." Red laughed. "What's the worst that could happen with this Fury guy?"

Steve simply stared at her incredulously, realizing that there were still a lot of people out in the world who had yet to know what true rage was.

"But I guess with a name like Fury, anything can happen." Red grinned. "I mean, he could have like one eye or something! That would be freaky."

Steve simply looked at her dejectedly before sighing in defeat. "You do not even know how right you are, Red…"

**A/N: Alright, so this isn't all. Do you guys notice how Red was 002… Ooooooh, foreshadowing but I'm planning to have some fun times in Stark Towers before shit gets truly serious. Any suggestion or critiques? Don't forget to review because those make my day. My life, actually. **

**I love you guys that made it to this point. Here's a cookie.**

**Oh wait. **

**I ate it.**


End file.
